


Blind Date

by daydreaming_everyday



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jalana, M/M, Zoe is third wheeling, background treebros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24203317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreaming_everyday/pseuds/daydreaming_everyday
Summary: Evan, Connor, and Zoe convince Jared to let them set him up on a blind date.Basically just Jared and Alana being awkward flirty dorks.
Relationships: Alana Beck/Jared Kleinman, Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Blind Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ad_dictionary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ad_dictionary/gifts).



> I’m taking oneshot requests on my Tumblr and my friend @ad-dictionary requested some Jared x Alana content. Here it is! I hope you like it! :D

Jared has no idea why he agreed to Evan when he asked if he, Connor, and Zoe could set him on a blind date. He was practically peer pressured into it, agreeing only to get them to stop annoying him about it. 

Jared stares at himself in the mirror. If all of his friends thought they could match him with the perfect girl, he had to be at least somewhat decent looking. He combed his hair to the side and put on his best light red button up. He adjusts his glasses as he hears a car horn, indicating that Evan and Connor were there to pick him up. Jared glances at himself in the mirror one last time before leaving. 

“Looking snazzy Jared,” Connor commented as Jared jumped into the backseat of Evan’s SUV.

“Thanks Connor,” Jared smiled as Connor began driving again, “so where are we going?” 

“Connor and I made you and your date reservations to this local restaurant that just opened,” Evan explained. 

“Are you guys going on a date too or something?” Jared noticed how Connor and Evan were also dressed up. Connor wore a white button up with his long hair up in a bun, and Evan was in a blue button up.

“Sort of…” Evan answered.

Connor laughed, “We are gonna watch you on your date!” 

Jared's eyes widened, “You guys… that’s not really necessary.”

“We set you up on this date, so we are totally gonna watch,” Connor stated.

“We can also give you pointers from our table!” Evan offered.

“I don’t need pointers,” Jared laughed, “I’m the insanely cool Jared Klienman! I got this!” 

As the group got closer to the restaurant, a pit sat in Jared’s stomach. He played it cool with Connor and Evan, but he was extremely nervous. He never exactly been on a date before. Would the girl be a good match for him? Would he be boyfriend material? 

“Here we are,” Evan announced, getting out of the passenger seat.

“Zoe is a couple minutes away,” Connor looked at his phone, reading her text message.

Evan, Connor, and Jared walked in. Jared was surprised by how lavish the restaurant was. The interior was pure white. Everyone was dressed in tuxedos and gowns, and Jared felt underdressed. There were many white flower arrangements around the room, and there was a band playing soft jazz. Jared gulped, wondering how his wallet was going to survive dining at a place like this. 

Evan, Connor, and Jared claimed their seats. Evan and Connor’s table wasn’t too far away from him. Jared feels panic rise in his chest as he waits. 

Even if it was a couple minutes, it felt like years to Jared. Zoe finally walked through the door, a figure behind her. Jared couldn’t exactly tell who it was. Connor waved them over to his table, and Zoe gave him a thumbs up. That’s when Jared saw who the girl was. Alana. 

“So... you must be my blind date?” Jared asked as Alana approached the table. 

“I guess so,” Alana shrugged, taking a seat. 

The two began to laugh nervously. They both built up a nervous energy inside them, only to reveal that their date was someone they already knew. 

“I can’t believe they are trying to get us together,” Alana giggles, pointing towards Evan, Connor, and Zoe. 

“I know,” Jared chuckled.

Once the laughter died down, Jared looked at Alana.

“You look… really lovely.”

She wore a close-fitting dark indigo wrap dress with black ankle boots. Her black hair was up in her signature ponytail. 

“Thank you! Zoe helped me get ready. You don’t look bad yourself.”

“I feel underdressed.”

Alana patted his shoulder, “I like it. It’s you.” 

Jared’s face became red at the compliment. He could see Evan, Connor and Zoe covering their mouths, muffling their giggles. He wanted to give them the finger, but Jared was more focused on hiding his blush. 

“Uhhh… man, it’s pretty warm in here,” Jared rolled up his sleeves and fanned himself, “don’t you think it’s warm?” 

Alana shrugged as a waitress arrived at their table, taking their drink orders, both ordering water. 

“So… what are you ordering to eat?” Alana asked.

“Not sure,” Jared picked up his menu, looking at the numerous food options.

Jared hid his face in his menu. How did Alana Beck make him blush? She had never done that to him before. Well, they didn’t talk too much one-on-one to begin with either. Jared was friends with Evan, and Alana was close to the Murphy siblings. When Evan and Connor started dating, they all just began sitting together at lunch. 

The waitress came back with two cups of water. Jared quickly consumed his water, hoping it would cool down his warm body. 

“Are you feeling alright Jared?” Alana questioned, “you aren’t looking so hot.” 

“So you think I’m hot?”

The words accidentally slipped out of Jared’s smartass lips before he could even think. Jared quickly covered his mouth. Alana’s eyes widened, her face turning as red like Jared’s.

“Of course not!” Alana defended herself before realizing what she had said.

“Wait! I didn’t mean it like that! You are attractive! Oh god this is sounding terrible..” 

Jared began to grin. He chuckled as Alana looked straight at the floor, flustered. 

“That was kinda cute,” Jared laughed.

Alana thought she was going to fall out of her seat, “Did you… did you just say that out loud?” 

“Wait, what? Shit!” Jared cursed.

The entire restaurant looked at him. Most looking at him with faces of shock and offense. 

“My bad…” Jared mumbled, covering his face from embarrassment. He could already hear Evan, Connor, and Zoe dying of harsh laughter. 

Some people glared at him, but everyone returned to their food and conversations. Jared turned to Alana.

“That was embarrassing.”

They began giggling. Alana accidentally snorted, which turned the giggling into loud belly laughs. They couldn’t breathe and tears were forming into their eyes. When the waitress came back to take their orders, they could barely speak. The waitress awkwardly walked away once she got their orders. 

The night slipped away quickly. Jared cracked many jokes, that turned into laughing fits, and Alana rambled about anything their conversations took them. The best part was that Jared listened attentively, which was something not many people did. 

“You lovebirds ready to leave? It’s almost closing time,” Zoe approached them.

“Oh. What time is it?” Alana opened her phone.

“Almost ten,” Connor replied.

“I’m getting tired,” Evan lazily rested his head on Connor’s shoulder.

“Oh… okay. I guess we should leave,” Alana said, disappointed. 

As the group walked to the parking lot, Jared turned to Alana.

“Listen… I had fun tonight,” Jared scratched the back of his head, “Do you maybe… I don’t know, want to go out for sushi sometime?” 

“Are you asking me out for another date?”

“Only if you want it to be.”

Alana beamed. She reached for Jared’s cheek, and planted a soft kiss there.

“I’m available on Friday. I’ll see you then! Bye Jared!” Alana waved to him as she joined Zoe to her car, leaving Jared dazed. 

“Jared? You okay?” Evan asked, concerned. 

“Hello? Earth to Jared!” Connor waved his hand in front of Jared’s face.

“Holy shit,” Jared murmured, “I think I have a girlfriend.”


End file.
